It's Getting Hot in Here
by Jerichoholic1027
Summary: A series of slash fics, starring... anyone i feel like writing about:P Dudebusters Trent/Caylen up now!
1. Only a Man MizAlex Riley

This is my first slash fic so be nice! Lol: ) PS: This takes place at Night of Champions.

WARNING: Slash, Sex, Blowjob and other naughty things XD

As Daniel put him in the LeBell lock, the already searing pain, became unbearable for Mike.

"No, your belt is on the line! Don't do this, just get to the ropes!" Mike yelled at himself. He opened his eyes and glanced over at the red rope that represented his safety. He scrambled to them but they were farther away than he had interpreted. He noticed his protégé, Alex Riley on the sidelines, just watching. No, he wasn't even watching anymore, his eyes were scrunched closed.

"What the hell Alex? Do something! Help me!" He wanted to shout but his mouth was clamped shut. He couldn't get to the ropes. It wasn't possible. He felt like his arm was about to snap. He raised a shaking hand in the air and slammed it down on the mat, once, twice, three times. The ref rang the bell and they announced that Daniel had won and was the new United States Champion. The pain subsided and he let out a sigh of relief, crumpling on the mat. Then it hit him. He'd lost the belt. He turned just in time to see Daniel lifting the belt in the air. That was _his_ belt, not Daniel's. He rolled out of the ring and sunk to the ground, tears were pouring down his cheeks. He hoped no one would notice, his cheeks were already wet with the perspiration. Judging by the laughing, they did. He had to get out of here. Suddenly, a pair of large arms were helping him up. He turned to see Alex. He helped him limp backstage.

"Sure, now he helps." Mike grumbled.

Alex led him to his dressing room which they shared and laid him down on the couch. He rested for a few minutes before regaining his posture. The pain was now just a slight annoyance. He stood and got in Alex's face.

"What the hell, Riley? You just stood there while I lost my fucking belt!" He cleared the small coffee table with one arm, slamming his fist on the table.

"What was I supposed to do?" Alex asked quietly, he knew not to mess with Mike when he was upset. However he was surprised at this sudden outbreak.

"You could have interfered! I would've kept the belt if he won by DQ!"

"I didn't think of that."

"You never think Alex! I'm the reason you're here! You should help me when I need it!"

"I'm sorry." Alex looked down.

"And you weren't even watching, there at the end! You were cringing like a little girl!"

Mike would never know how bad his words stung Alex.

"I couldn't watch."

"What do you mean, you couldn't watch!"

"I couldn't see you get hurt like that, ok? I like you! Happy now?" Alex screamed, immediately regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.

Mike's expression softened.

"When you say like, you mean…"

"Love." Alex finished, in a voice barely above a whisper.

Mike reached out a hand and placed it on Alex's shoulder.

"I understand. You never want to see me again. I'll go." Alex turned to leave, tears brimming his eyes but Mike grabbed his wrist.

"Why would I want you to leave?"

"'Cause I'm a freak. I'm a f**king faggot. And I hate myself because of it." Alex whispered, voice filled with disgust.

Mike didn't know what to say to this.

"Y'know my dad won't even touch me anymore. He hates even speaking to me. No one in my family will talk to me. They say I'm a disgrace to the Riley name." He said.

Mike couldn't help but feel pity for this man.

"They're wrong. You're completely normal."

"No I'm not. I'm wrong. I'm disgusting. A man isn't meant to be with another man. It's just sick."

"Alex, if you're… if you're gay… it's fine. I'm not going to look down on you. I don't care if you were straight, bi, gay or anything. I like you Alex and I'm not going to stop hanging out with you because of something as stupid as that."

"But Mike I can't keep doing this. Keep being friends, knowing that you'll never want me as more. It kills me inside. Every time we high fived, or fist pounded, you have no idea how that felt for me. I kept hoping that one day you'd feel the same. Now that I know for sure you don't… I can't do this." Alex shook his head at Mike as a single tear fell down his cheek to his chest. He went to walk away. Mike spun him around and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I have a question Alex."

"Yes?"

"When did I ever say I didn't?" He whispered.

Before Alex could fathom what Mike said. Mike placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly.

He pulled back after a moment. Alex reached up and caressed where their lips had met.

"You… thought… straight… huh?" Alex couldn't form coherent sentences. Mike had this effect on him when they were just talking. Now that they'd kissed… he was surprised his knees hadn't gone out on him yet.

"I am straight." Mike said.

"Then… what?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm bi. But I've never had feelings about a man before now."

"You do have feelings for me?"

"No dumbass, I just kissed you for no reason. Why do you think I kept you around after you were eliminated?" Mike smiled.

"I… I…"

"Do me a favor, Alex?"

"Anything." Alex replied.

"Stop talking." He grinned.

Alex couldn't take it anymore, knowing that Mike felt feelings towards him. He grabbed Mike and smashed their lips together. Mike pushed him away.

"Please. Do not play with my emotions like that." Alex growled, he wasn't angry at Mike. He never was able to be. Just frustrated.

"I'm not. I just don't think this is the right place. I know how easy you can lose control Alex. And these walls aren't soundproof if you catch my drift."

Alex immediately understood what he was hinting at and couldn't stop the goofy smile that spread across his face.

"Get that cute ass moving."

"Lemme get dressed." Mike said, gesturing to himself. He was still in his ring gear.

Only the thin piece of fabric of Mike's trunks were separating Alex from what he'd been wanting since he started on NXT.

"I don't think so." Alex threw Mike over his shoulder and walked out of the arena, not caring how he must've looked, carrying an almost naked man back to a hotel.

"Alex put me down right now."

"Not gonna happen."

Alex swung open the door to his hotel room and sat Mike down on the bed. He then pounced on him, devouring those moist, plump lips that had been torturing him for the past four or five months. He began fumbling with the buttons on his dress shirt that didn't seem to want to open. Finally, he let out a hiss of frustration and tore the shirt in half, although it was one of his favorites. He carefully slid off Mike's boots and tossed them across the room. There was a loud thud as they hit the wall.

"A-Alex?" Mike's small whimper shook Alex out of his trance. Mike had never made a noise like that.

"What is it Mikey?"

"I've never been with a guy."

Alex had completely forgotten. Mike had said Alex was the first man he'd had feelings for. He would have to be gentle. Not animalistic like he normally was. He didn't want to hurt him.

"I'll be careful." He whispered, biting the smaller man's earlobe. He unbuttoned his jeans and threw them. They landed atop of Mike's discarded boots.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready Alex." Mike frowned at his soon to be lover.

"I'm not going to make you. I wish you'd let me be your first but, if you're not ready, I'll wait." Alex's heart sunk, knowing that he'd have to wait to finally be with this man he'd grown so fond of.

"I… do it, Alex." Mike said, nervous at first but then firm. He knew he wanted his former rookie and now close friend. "I-I want you inside of me."

Those words brought out the sparkle of lust in Alex's cobalt blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" Alex grabbed Mike's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

Mike nodded without hesitation and slid down his new blue and white 'be miz' trunks.

Just seeing his lengthy cock hanging there was driving Alex insane. He dropped to his knees and pulled Mike off of the bed to a standing position. His pink tongue slipped out of his mouth and teased Mike's slit. With the tip of his tongue he licked Mike's length from his balls all the way to the tip where he lapped up the few drops of pre cum. Mike moaned. Alex then took all of Mike in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down over Mike's manhood and swirled his tongue in circles over the fleshy piece of meat. He was savoring every second he felt Mike's salty taste in his mouth. He felt Mike's cock twitch inside of his mouth and quickly stopped mouthing him. Mike whimpered.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna make you feel good." Alex whispered in a husky voice. Mike shivered. Alex laid Mike back on the bed on his stomach.

"Open your legs." He commanded.

Mike immediately obliged, widening his legs so there was a nice amount of space in between.

Alex crouched down so his head was level with Mike's rear.

"What are you gonna d- OH FUCK!" He stopped himself mid sentence with the loudest sound he'd ever made. Alex had spread Mike's cheeks apart and skillfully slid his tongue inside. He moved his tongue around the hole, preparing it for the small intrusion to come. Alex stretched him open further with one hand and jammed a finger inside of him.

"Alex!" Mike cried.

"It's gonna be alright, baby." He cooed, stroking Mike's hair. Then the one thick finger, became two. Mike bit down on his clenched knuckles, slightly rocking back and forth.

"Please tell me that was your dick." Mike said, hopefully.

"Not exactly." Alex replied sympathetically. Although, he couldn't relate to the pain himself. He had never bottomed, and he'd like to keep it that way.

He scissored his fingers, causing small moans, whines, and whimpers from Mike.

Once Alex thought he was prepped enough, he slid down his boxers. He glanced at his own length (which was pretty damn large, he thought) then at Mike's tight ass.

"Damn, I'm gonna break you in half Mikey." Alex concluded aloud.

"Gee, thanks Alex. That really makes me feel better." Mike snipped sarcastically, still shaking as Alex removed his fingers. Mike's eyes widened, as he glanced over his shoulder at Alex's cock. He began shaking even harder knowing that in a matter of seconds that was going to be forced inside him.

"Get ready honey, this is gonna hurt. Bad."

Mike nodded. Alex lifted himself up with his arm strength built from endless hours in the gym and then thrust his hips, filling Mike in one swift stroke. He was ready for that feeling of being choked. He'd deflowered a few people in his time. What he wasn't ready for was Mike's blood curdling scream of his name. It stayed ringing in his ears even after it had passed.

"Alex! Alex! Alex!" It was as if there was an echo in the room. Or a broken record player that only he could hear. That was fine by him, he could listen to Mike's moans all night.

"MOVE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MOVE!"

Alex was startled out of his thoughts by Mike shouting. He realized he hadn't moved since he had first penetrated the warm, moist heaven that was Mike's ass. He pushed himself the whole way into Mike, so his balls tapped against his pert ass. He pulled all the way out only to shove his way back in. He took it as slow as possible for Mike, assuming that would be better for his first time.

"God, Alex, a turtle could fuck me faster than that. Harder!" Mike shouted.

"I was just doing that 'cause it would hurt less. But if you insist… Don't say I didn't warn you." Alex smirked before ramming into him harder and as fast as possible.

"Oh shit Alex!"

"God, you're choking me Mikey!"

"Need your hand…" Mike moaned. "Touch me. Please."

Alex reached around and stroked Mike's cock. Eventually they got a rhythm going. Alex pounded at a bruising pace, perfectly in time with his hand jerking Mike's length. Mike's hips bucked erratically, he pushed himself up to meet Alex's thrusts. Mike's whole lower half felt as if it was on fire. How could this hurt so bad but still feel so amazing? Alex was behind him, he couldn't see those beautiful blue eyes. Yet Alex was all he could see. Memories flashed through his mind. The day Vince had introduced him to Alex. The night they won their first tag match. The night Alex was eliminated from NXT. They thought it would be the last time they saw each other. But Mike had refused to let that happen. Then the night Daniel had him in the LeBell lock. Alex immediately ran to save him. Then Daniel put Alex in it. Mike had seen the pain in Alex's eyes. It had killed him that he had left him there like that. And then finally just an hour ago when Alex had confessed his feelings. Stars danced in his eyes, he'd never felt this way before. No woman he'd ever been with had made him feel this good. It only took another minute before Mike's cum shot out of him in thin, sticky strips, covering Alex's hand.

Alex was going to pull out, he felt himself about to cum.

"No… do it… inside me…" Mike said, in between pants.

Alex didn't have to be asked twice.

"Fuck Mike!" He screamed and burst inside of Mike, filling him to the brim.

He collapsed beside the brunette, panting heavily. Mike wanted to roll over into Alex's large biceps but didn't have the energy.

"Hold me." Mike breathed. Alex smiled and rolled Mike over into his arms. He pressed his lips to Mike's forehead, then swept the back of his hand over his own, wiping away some droplets of sweat that now adorned his body that looked like it was carved out of stone.

They laid there silent for a moment.

"So, did your first time hurt that bad?"

"No. I was on top. I've never been on bottom and I plan to keep it that way." Alex smirked.

"Prepare yourself. As soon as the chance presents itself I am burying myself ball deep in that perfect ass of yours."

"You are so cocky, yet a minute ago I had you screaming my name." Alex teased. Mike blushed.

"So was it as good for you as it was for me?" Alex asked, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Doubt it. That was… indescribable, Alex."

"Exactly what I was gonna say." Alex kissed the brunette square on the lips. "Only a man knows what a man likes."

"That could not be more true." Mike whispered, kissing Alex's chest one more time before his body went limp and his soft snores filled the room.

"I love you Mikey." Alex murmured, squeezing the smaller brunette to his chest, kissing him once more. One of the first of many more to come.

What did ya think? I think it came out pretty good for my first fic: ) Please review and let me know how I did! Thanks: ) I'll probably end up making this one of those oneshot series. In fact I definitely will. So if you have a specific pairing leave it in a review and I'll see what I can do. I'm telling everyone right now I am not going to write certain ones. If I can't see the two as a couple I'm not going to waste time writing a fic that will end up sucking. :P

Anyway review please!


	2. Teardrops on My Guitar CodyDrew

This is my first song fic. If you're looking for smut, this isn't the right one of my stories to be reading. I just had to write about Cody and Drew together. I loved both of them even before they got together as a tag team. When they did it was like a dream come true lol:D I'm going to be writing a lot more about these two.

This goes with the video on my youtube profile.

Link: .com/watch?v=W1UUg6JfKy4

In case you didn't know, Taryn Terrell (WWE diva Tiffany) is married to Drew McIntyre in real life. In the story they are only dating.

Drew pinned Vladimir and the ref raised our hands in victory. We grinned our trademark smiles, then shook hands. The second our fingers touched, sparks were sent flying through me.

We walked backstage together with our belts. I sat down on the bench in our locker room and undid my boots. Drew turned the other way, so we could change privately. Little did he know, that I never turned away. I always stared as he dropped his trunks to the ground, revealing his manhood for the world to see. I'd make sure to turn just as he slid up his slacks, buttoned his shirt, and spun around to face me. There were times he looked over too quickly. He'd catch a glimpse of something he had no desire to see. He would cover his eyes and blush, mumbling a hasty apology. I wished one of these days he wouldn't look away so fast. That he'd stop and stare. But that was only in my many fantasies. Today, I was completely covered when Drew looked over. Drew smiled at me as he grabbed his gym bag. I gave him a half hearted smile. It was amazing to me that I could fake this well. I knew he was going out with Taryn tonight and all that made me want to do was cry, yet I forced that smile, and he actually believed me.

**Drew looks at meI fake a smile so he won't seeWhat I want and I needAnd everything that we should be**

"I'm taking her to dinner, tonight." Drew grinned.

I didn't need to ask who 'her' was. Drew was so excited, he'd been talking about it all day.

"Cool." I murmur, trying to keep up with the happy act that is getting more difficult by the second.

"It's supposed to be the best restaurant in the state." He beamed.

Although, I was dying inside, I couldn't help but smile at his gorgeous dimples.

**I'll bet she's beautifulThat girl he talks aboutAnd she's got everythingThat I have to live without**

Just then, Dolph Ziggler walked into our locker room.

"Have you guys seen Vickie?" He exclaimed.

"Nah." Drew and I said, simultaneously. We always did that. We were so in sync.

"Can't say I'm complaining either." Drew whispered in my ear.

I had to slap a hand over my mouth to stop from laughing.

"I don't understand how we _didn't _see her." Drew mumbled.

This time I couldn't help but laugh, earning a glare from Dolph. Drew batted his eyelashes innocently at Dolph. I completely forgot that there was another person in the room.

**Drew talks to meI laugh 'cause it's just so funnyI can't even seeAnyone when he's with me**

After Dolph left, Drew bid me goodbye and left for his date with Taryn.

I sighed, and went to the hotel, up to our shared room. I flipped on the lights, turned on the TV, got a running start and jumped on the bed. I was out the second my head hit the pillow.

Suddenly, a pair of lips were on mine. I opened my eyes and saw Drew above me. Nothing but his sneakers on. I responded immediately, fingers tangling in his hair.

"Cody! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes, cursing the fact that it was all a dream. Drew was however there. He was shaking my shoulders, and now he was fully clothed. I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

"How'd the date go?" I mumbled, scooting over on the bed, so he could sit beside me.

"Amazing. She's perfect Cody." He grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth.

My heart ached. To tell the truth, I was hoping that it had gone horribly. Hoping that they would break up.

"That's great!" I exclaimed.

"I think she's the one Cody."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just feel something special when I'm with her. I… I'm thinking about proposing."

"You've only been dating like ten months."

"I know, I just have a feeling about her."

"That's good. Good luck. I gotta go to the bathroom, be right back." I stood and walked to the bathroom. I immediately broke down into tears. I placed my hands on the edges of the sink and held myself up. I wondered if he knew I'd been dreaming about him moments ago. How could he not? How could he not know how I felt about him? I wondered if he did. If he did know, how could he keep doing this to me? I wondered if he knew and just didn't care. If I was strictly his tag team partner, nothing else, not even a friend. I bent over the toilet bowl and the before match protein snack came back up.

**He says he's so in loveHe's finally got it rightI wonder if he knowsHe's all I think about at night**

"You alright in there Cody?" Drew called, knocking on the door.

"Fine." I croaked, voice cracking.

"You sick or something? You don't sound to good."

"I think so." I rinsed my mouth out, got rid of the puke, dried my tears and walked back into the bedroom. Drew looked at me, concerned wrinkles in his forehead.

I simply laid down and rolled to one side of the bed. I knew when he flopped down beside me because the mattress shifted with his weight.

"Feel better." He patted my back and soon his loud snores filled my ears. I just wanted him to wrap his arms around me, but of course that wasn't going to happen.

I let a few tears slip out and fall to the floor.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitarThe only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing starHe's the song in the car I keep singingDon't know why I do**

The next morning, he woke up, stretched and got out of the bed in just his boxers like always. He got dressed, then sat down on the edge of the bed beside me.

"How ya feelin'?" He asked, rubbing my shoulder comfortingly.

"Eh." I replied, although the answer really was horrible. Had been every day since Drew had met Taryn.

"You look horrible."

I knew Drew was talking about my bloodshot eyes, which probably had bags under them, from the lack of sleep I'd gotten.

"I don't feel too great either."

Drew frowned.

"Why don'cha come out with me and Taryn to the park today? The fresh air will do you good."

That sounded like a wonderful day. Him. Drew. The park. Possibly a picnic lunch. Except for one thing. Taryn.

"Nah, I'm probably gonna sleep all day since Vince said we don't have to come in til late."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Go 'head, have fun." I gave him the biggest smile I could manage. He sighed and walked past me to the door. I wondered if he noticed, I'd stopped breathing. I just stared at him, his hair flowing gracefully behind him as he left the room.

**Drew walks by meCan he tell that I can't breathe?And there he goes, so perfectlyThe kind of flawless I wish I could be**

Taryn had no clue how lucky she was. She had everything I'd ever wanted. I hugged my knees to my chest and began weeping. It seemed like that was all I did anymore.

**She better hold him tightGive him all her loveLook in those beautiful eyesAnd know she's lucky 'causeHe's the reason for the teardrops on my guitarThe only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing starHe's the song in the car I keep singingDon't know why I do**

I stayed like that pretty much all day, until Vince called in at around six, telling me to get my 'dashing' ass over there. I sighed, dressed myself and headed to the arena.

I got into my ring gear quickly and left the locker room before Drew even arrived. I couldn't look at him right now. In a few minutes I'd have to but that was different. In the ring, I was 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes, the conceited man who thought everyone wanted him. Drew was Drew McIntyre, the whiny kiss ass, pet of Mr. McMahon. It was backstage, when I had the problem.

Back here I was Cody Runnels, a shy, gay man who had fallen for his best friend. The best friend was none other than Drew Galloway, the down to earth, lovable, clown. Who just so happened to be in love. With a woman.

Yupp, backstage, things sucked.

I walked to the gorilla position alone, waiting for Drew. He arrived a few minutes later. He gave me one look and didn't say a word. He probably assumed I'd thrown up again and didn't want to be bothered.

Our cue came, we walked out together, sold our gimmicks, blah, blah, blah, the usual. I wasn't paying much attention. We won our match, shook hands and walked backstage back to the locker room. We changed like usual, backs together.

"Hey Cody, I'm spending the night with Taryn. Just thought I should tell you."

"Oh, alright. Wouldn't want you to get whatever I have."

That was a total lie, I'd love for Drew to get what I have. What I have is a broken heart. I would love for him to break up with Taryn. But again, that didn't look like it was about to happen. I wasn't stupid. I knew that 'spending the night' was code for fucking.

"Her room is just next door so if you need anything feel free to come over."

"Ok."

"Feel better, man." Drew patted my back, did the last button on his shirt and walked out of the room.

I walked to the parking lot after I was ready and started the engine. The empty passenger seat seemed to be laughing at me. I had to hold back the tears. I couldn't drive if my vision was blurred. Although I didn't know why I bothered, not like I had anything to live for. I ambled up to my hotel room. Loud moans and grunts were already coming from next door. I burst into tears and cranked up the volume on the television, drowning out the noises.

I took out my cell phone and clicked on the picture of Drew, enlarging it. I set it on the bedside table and stared into those beautiful blue eyes I loved so much. I'd given Drew my heart and he tore it in half.

**So I drive home aloneAs I turn out the lightI'll put his picture downAnd maybe get some sleep tonight'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitarThe only one who's got enough of me to break my heartHe's the song in the car I keep singingDon't know why I doHe's the time taken up but there's never enoughAnd he's all that I need to fall intoDrew looks at meI fake a smile so he won't see**

What'd you think? Please review! : )


	3. It's Called Making Love

Another one with Drew and Cody: ) Told you I'd be writing a lot about them, this is only 2 I have lots more ideas for these two. Back to the normal smutty, pervertedness:P

WARNING: Masturbation, slash, rough sex (and lot's of it :P), blow jobs.

Cody's teeth chattered as he stood in the freezing cold water pouring out of the shower spigot.

"Must you have the water that cold?" Cody snapped at his tag team partner, Drew McIntyre.

"Yes. When you are this hot, you need to cool yourself down. Hell, you'd probably jump me right here if I didn't. I mean, even I'd fuck me." Drew did that smirk. Cody hated the effect it had on him. The butterflies in his stomach stirred. The combination of Drew's confidence and that smile made it impossible for Cody to deny that he felt something towards Drew. Drew turned around to grab the soap and Cody's eyes drifted to the enormous length between Drew's legs. Drew, still facing away from Cody began rubbing the soap all over himself. Cody's manhood twitched to life as he watched Drew lather his cock with the creamy substance. Suddenly a large hand was being waved in his face.

"Cody? Cody!" Drew exclaimed. "Could you not stare at my dick? It makes me very uncomfortable." Drew tried to hide his smile, unsuccessfully. He knew he was embarrassing Cody and he enjoyed every minute of it. Cody felt the blood flow through his face as he silently cursed Vince McMahon for making them share a locker room. For making them team up in the first place.

Drew decided to have a little fun with Cody. He grabbed a washcloth, squeezed a blob of soap out of the tube onto it and gripped his cock firmly with it. He began a series of small, rhythmic tugs, which gradually got faster. He moaned with his eyes half lidded. Cody stared in awe as Drew jerked off.

"Fuck!" Drew shouted as his cum splashed against the tile wall only to be washed off by the water pouring down around them. Drew looked over at Cody when he finished, smirk plastered on his face. Cody glanced down and blushed when he realized his cock was now fully erect. He turned around, trying to hide it, but failing pitifully. He was now facing the wall, little did he know how big of a mistake that was. Drew stepped up behind him and snaked his arms around the younger man's waist. He gently gnawed on his earlobe.

"Did ya like that Cody?" He whispered.

That accent made Cody want to melt right then and there.

"Like what?" Cody replied, trying to sound nonchalant. His voice cracked.

"Don't play dumb. You loved watching me jerk off."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, when I covered my dick in soap and tugged until my cum squirted everywhere." Drew said, still in a whisper. He used as much detail as possible, seeing Cody's reaction. Cody's shoulders tensed up.

"Why so uptight?" Drew said soothingly, rubbing Cody's neck.

Drew squeezed the muscles tighter.

Suddenly Drew's hands were no longer on his neck. Instead they were feeling their way to his hips. He gently grabbed his ass.

"I-I'm gonna go now." Cody said nervously, scrambling for the curtain.

"I don't think so." Drew grinned and leaned up against the wall beside the exit with his arms across his chest, blocking the only way out.

Cody shivered as Drew's eyes filled with lust.

"You're mine for now." Drew purred.

Cody resumed staring at the wall as Drew creeped up behind him. His hands made their way back to his ass like before, then grabbed his length. Cody's eyes were half lidded as Drew sucked on his neck. He fought back the cry, threatening to come out. Moaning would mean he'd let Drew win and that wasn't about to happen.

"Don't fight it Cody."

Drew's body was now pressed flat against Cody's. That meant Cody could feel Drew's cock hardening against him, inch by inch. He licked his lips. He wanted to give in so badly. But that was not about to happen.

"How about we make a deal?" Drew said, after realizing that Cody wasn't going to give in to his charm like everyone else.

Cody was interested now.

Very interested.

Drew had him and he knew it.

Oh, boy did he know it.

Drew wanted Cody and Cody was what he would get.

"What sort of deal?" Cody asked.

"More like a bet."

Cody raised an eyebrow.

"I _bet _I can make you scream for mercy. I _bet _I can fuck you senseless. I _bet_ that you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"That doesn't sound like much of a bet, Drew." Cody said, some of his confidence returning. "Where I'm from a bet is more like this." He paused, turning to face the much larger man in front of him. "How about whoever screams first is the others slave. For a week. Maybe two." Cody grinned.

"Huh… I could use a slave, make it a month, and you're on."

"Now Drew, be careful what you're getting yourself into. I don't think you could handle a month as my slave."

"Good thing I won't have to then." Drew smirked. "On your knees." Drew commanded.

"Excuse me?" Cody asked incredulously, no one ordered him around.

"I said. On. Your. Knees." He stretched out each word.

"I don't think so."

"I'm giving you an advantage here Rhodes. Shut up and take it."

Cody reluctantly sank to his knees. He looked down at the wet tile floor. Something brushed his tightly sealed lips. It wasn't until he looked up that he realized, Drew's cock was right there. He was at the perfect level for a sucking. This was the advantage he'd been talking about. Cody had been told that he had the lips of an angel when it came to this sort of thing. He chuckled. Drew was in for a surprise. He dipped his tongue into Drew's slit. He gently, licked up the sides, refusing to take the whole thing in his mouth just yet. He licked small circles right on the tip. This was almost painful for the Scotsman.

"Will you stop being a fucking tease?" Drew growled. Cody gagged as Drew grabbed the back of his head and his hips bucked, shoving his entire cock the into Cody's hot, waiting mouth. Cody quickly recovered and bobbed his head over Drew's pulsing length. Cody was very skilled at this particular aspect. He knew just how to make Drew squirm. He knew when to blow, suck, lick, gently bite, or do nothing at all and just let Drew beg him to do something. Drew mewed as Cody stopped altogether, just as he was about to come. Before Cody could stand, Drew straddled his back. He tangled his fingers in the wet hair and held his face against the tile covered floor. Cody's face was mushed and contorted against the tile as Drew sat on top of him. Any other man would've just fucked Cody, made him scream and gotten over it. But not Drew. Drew had to humiliate him first. Drew skillfully began pounding into Cody. The hair on the back of Cody's neck stood up as Drew kissed his back, tongue tracing his defined shoulder blades.

"Mmm, you're tight." Drew said, in a slightly amused voice.

How Drew was able to open his mouth without screaming was beyond Cody. It was at that moment he knew Drew was going to win. He obviously had more experience and so far the most he'd done was whimper.

Now, it he was smart, he could call off the bet the very second he realized this. But that would mean, Drew would leave. And as much as Cody hated his attitude, he wanted Drew badly. He knew the longer he held out, the longer Drew would fuck him.

"Shit!" Cody almost screamed. Emphasis on almost.

"Better watch yourself Cody, this is only the beginning."

Cody was amazed that Drew could have a normal conversation during sex. There wasn't even a pleasured tone in the words he said. He said them almost as if he was bored with just a hint of smugness.

"Shut up M-McIntyre." Cody tried to pull off talking without sounding pleasured but failed as he stammered.

Drew chuckled.

Cody felt himself on the edge about to come.

Drew then stopped moving altogether when he was deep inside of Cody.

"Drew." Cody snarled, knowing exactly what Drew was doing. Cody tightened his ass muscles around Drew.

"Mmm." Drew groaned, eyes closed. He began moving again slowly but surely, this time letting out the occasional moan. His head was thrown back in ecstasy. "Damn, you're choking me." He grunted.

While his eyes were closed, Cody took the opportunity to push Drew out of him, spin around and pin Drew to the floor on his back.

"Well done. I would applaud you but you seem to have my arms." Drew smirked.

Cody growled. What would it take to piss Drew off? Why was he being so cool about this?

Cody moved so he was sitting on Drew's chest, cock poised at his lips.

"Suck." He ordered.

"Listen Rhodes. I don't _give_ blow jobs. I _get_ them."

"Suck. My. Dick." Cody ordered yet again.

"Cody, that is not gonna ha-" As soon as Drew's mouth opened to make the a sound, Cody forced his length in.

Drew glared up at him.

Finally. He was in control.

"Get your fucking cock out of my mouth." Drew snarled. But it sounded more like "Grr fuhing ock ot moth." Around the object filling his mouth.

"What was that Drew? Farther? Well, if you insist." Cody bucked his hips just like Drew had done to him, shoving himself in so far that small hairs tickled Drew's nose. Drew was gagging around him. Like he'd said he didn't give blowjobs. He had little experience.

"What's wrong little Drewsie kins? Can't handle me? I'm giving you an advantage, shut up and take it." He said, mocking Drew's words from earlier.

Drew's eyes narrowed as he gagged again.

"Please." Drew whispered.

Cody was shocked. He mustn't have heard him right.

"Say that again?"

"Please, stop." Drew whimpered, gagging yet again around Cody.

Cody sighed and pulled his cock which was now dripping with saliva out of Drew's mouth. He knew if the situation was reversed Drew wouldn't have stopped but he couldn't watch Drew grovel. Drew looked like he was going to be sick. As much as he hated to admit it, he had grown fond of Drew. Sure, he could be a complete dick at times. But others, he was so sweet. Like when the Uso's had been teasing him backstage about being gay. Drew had kicked their asses. Even given Tamina a good slap. Then asked if Cody was alright. Or when the Nexus had jumped Cody backstage at one of the super shows, Drew had taken them on all at once. Of course, he'd gotten his ass handed to him, but it was the point that he was willing to get that injured just to help Cody.

Or when Undertaker (yes you read that right, Undertaker) told him he was very interested him. Cody said he didn't like him like that and he'd gotten quite violent and raped him. Drew found Cody weeping on the locker room floor, nothing but his wrestling boots on. The mirror off of his jacket directly above him. Taker had put it there so he could see for himself how pathetic he looked. Drew was immediately at his side, holding him, comforting him. The storyline was that Kane had put Undertaker in a vegetative state. What the fans didn't know was that Taker was sidelined because of how violently Drew hurt him, when Cody finally got the strength to tell him who had done it.

Or that time just the other night when they'd won the belts at Night of Champions. After they got backstage they were both beaming. The grins were plastered on their faces. Drew had placed his hands on both sides of Cody's face and kissed him. He blushed afterwards and claimed that Cody had a bug on his mouth and he was simply trying to suffocate it.

Cody chuckled at that memory.

"What's so funny?"

"I just thought of when you were trying to suffocate that bug the other day."

Drew flushed.

It seemed amazing to Cody that Drew could go from this conceited asshole to a blushing little boy in a matter of seconds.

"Let's stop this." Cody said.

"Stop what?" Drew frowned. He didn't want Cody to leave. He wanted Cody inside him. Now. Scratch that. He _needed_ Cody inside him.

"This." He gestured to the entire shower. "The whole bet thing. I don't want my first time with you to be like this." Cody looked down. "I want our first time to be special." He blushed.

Drew smiled.

"Me too. I just didn't know if you'd let me unless I made it a challenge or something."

Drew's dimples made Cody swoon.

Cody leaned down and kissed Drew on the lips.

"All you ever had to do was ask." He whispered, pulling away just an inch before laying on top of him. He pressed their lips together once more. Drew's arms snaked their way around his waist and held him tight. Their bodies entangled together as they rolled around on the shower floor. Battling to see who would be on top as their tongues dueled. Drew eventually won. Cody wasn't surprised, Drew was almost half a foot taller than him and fifty pounds heavier. Cody was glad to be on bottom again. He hadn't gotten to really feel Drew the first time, he'd been too busy trying not to scream. Cody threw his legs around Drew's waist, kissing up and down his chest and his arms around his neck. Drew kissed him again, still tasting himself on Cody's lips. Mid kiss, he pushed into an unsuspecting Cody, shocking him. He moaned in Drew's mouth. Drew couldn't get enough of Cody. The taste of his tongue, the feel of his wet hair matted to his head, the way his abs heaved up and down at this moment, the pulsing of his cock, the sound of his pleasure. He slowly began thrusting his hips in a steady rhythm. 1, 2, thrust. 1, 2, thrust. 1, 2, thrust. He wanted to make himself and Cody last as long as possible.

"Ohhh, D-dre-drew!" Cody had to try a few times before finally getting out his whole name. Drew loved hearing Cody say his name like that, full of ecstasy.

"Say it again." He asked in a husky voice.

"Oh shit Drew!" Cody screamed, eyes shut, teeth clenched. Drew reached down and stroked Cody's length. It only took one touch to make Cody shoot everywhere. His seed splashing against Drew's chest.

Seeing Cody's face at that moment sent Drew over the edge.

"Cody!" He shouted.

Cody felt the small explosion inside him and it only increased his pleasure.

Drew threw his head back as he screamed and he felt he might fall apart right then and there. Sparks were flying through his entire body. After he finished his climax, he wiped a hand across his chest, and held it to his nose, inhaling the scent of Cody's cum. He licked it up.

"Mmm." He purred.

Cody whimpered as Drew pulled out of him. But his frown quickly turned into a wry smile as he turned Drew around and climbed on top of him.

"My turn." He whispered.

Drew wasn't used to being on the bottom. He was a fairly large man, there were few people he let make him bottom. Cody was one of those. Just for Cody, he'd allow it.

Cody grinded his cock against Drew's, causing small grunts from Drew. He prodded Drew's hole with a finger, before sticking it inside of him. Drew winced as one finger turned into two. He bit down on his bottom lip and grimaced as Cody moved his fingers around, trying to stretch the hole. Cody might be a small man but his cock certainly was not little. Drew noticed this and it frightened him a little to think about what Cody was about to do. Cody's was the biggest he'd had the pleasure of seeing and that would've been great.

If Cody was on the bottom.

Cody grabbed Drew's legs and placed one over each of his shoulders. He then rammed into Drew, causing a squeal of pain.

"You alright?" He asked.

Drew nodded.

His pain quickly turned to pleasure. The position Cody had put him in was perfect. It allowed Cody to hit his prostate every time he plunged into him.

"Oh, OH, OH FUCK!" Drew screamed at every thrust. He didn't care that his hole was burning from the repeated intrusions. All he cared about was the pleasure it brought.

"CODY! OH GOD! SHIT! CODY!" Drew couldn't stop shouting as Cody continuously hit his prostate.

When Drew was on top he'd taken it nice and slow. That wasn't what Cody was about at all. He was moving lightning fast, pistoning in and out. He certainly was talented. Drew had guessed that he had a lot of experience but this was ridiculous. No one made Drew McIntyre scream like that. Ted and Randy must have taught Cody well.

Drew couldn't see anything except for the gorgeous man on top of him. Normally, he would have come by now, but he'd climaxed twice in the past forty five minutes. Cody kept moving until he was throbbing, Drew had one of the tightest asses he'd ever felt. He finally gave up and squirted inside of Drew. Screaming as he did so. He'd wanted to wait. Wait until Drew was on the edge so they would come together. But that was far from happening. If this was normal, Drew would have come atleast five times by this point. The way he'd been shouting. Cody threw his head back as he filled Drew to the brim.

"Oh god Drew." He panted.

Drew was still on edge, never being able to officially climax but feeling like he was 24/7. Cody made him feel amazing. This was easily the best day of his life. Cody didn't think he could continue doing this for much longer. But he ignored the pulsing of his cock, the ache of his hips and kept thrusting. Only for Drew, only for that handsome man below him, could he make it through this pain.

One final hit of his spot and he had Drew begging for mercy. Drew's eyes were scrunched closed tightly.

"Please, stop, I'm not going to come and this is just painful." Drew pleaded. The immense pleasure was too much for him to handle without being able to spurt his cum everywhere.

Cody bent his (overly flexible for a man his size,) body so he could gently prod Drew's cock with his tongue.

"I… I think I'm gonna…" Drew panted heavily.

"Open your eyes." Cody whispered huskily, finger running down Drew's jaw line.

Drew did as Cody asked and Cody beamed to see the starts that danced in his baby blue orbs.

"Oh shit! CODY!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he finally came. His cum seemed to cover Cody from head to toe until the water still pouring that they had completely forgot about, washed it off. Cody frowned to see it go down the drain.

Drew noticed the frown and chuckled.

"There is more where that came from. You can have it tomorrow night."

"Why tomorrow night?" Cody said, still frowning.

"Because, you just made me come three times, I think I'm done for the day." Drew laughed, still panting heavily.

"Well, we better get back to the hotel. We're gonna be prunes if we don't get out of the water." Cody pointed out, standing up.

Drew didn't move.

"I can't move." He groaned. He couldn't. His hole was burning, and his whole lower half was numb.

"Why not?" Cody asked.

"Oh, I dunno… maybe it has something to do with the fact that you just fucked me senseless!" Drew said sarcastically.

"It's called making love." Cody kissed his new lover's cheek with a smile and stepped out of the shower, leaving Drew staring after him.

What did ya think? I think this might be my fave so far: ) Got a little more graphic than I planned but oh well. The more sex the better, I say XD.

Please review! :D


	4. Big Break TrentCaylen

Kay, this pairing is the Dudebusters, Trent Barreta and Caylen Croft. I love these guys and they never get any tv time. I havent seen any fics with them so I decided to make one. Sorry it took forever, I can't seem to finish any fics but I have a bunch started I really like writing these.

Okay, announcement timeee: ) Me and MyBizTheMiz have made a website together! It's a WWE/TNA rp site, the couples can be slash or het, doesn't matter. I'm going to put the link to the site on my profile right now so go check it out, and if you're interested go join!: ) if you have any questions, just PM me. Kay, I'll stop rambling, enjoy the smutty goodness!

Trent flopped down on their bed with a groan.

"I swear to god, if Vince doesn't stop getting my hopes up I'm going to throat punch him."

Caylen chuckled, sitting down beside his friend.

"Chillax, Trent. We're gonna get our moment eventually."

Trent was so sick of Vince getting him excited, telling him they were going to be on Smackdown the following week. Trent would get all hyped up and spend tons of extra hours in the gym, only to be let down with a five minute backstage segment. Everyone saw him and Caylen as a joke.

"How are you being so calm about this?" He exclaimed. "All we do is get the shit beat out of us every time we're on! I want some goddamn time to show my skills!"

"Trent, RELAX." Caylen rolled over and held himself up so he was hovering over Trent. "Deep breaths."

A smile tugged at the corners of Trent's lips.

"Y'know this position could be taken very wrongly if someone walked in on us right now." Trent chuckled.

Caylen laughed.

"Yes, yes it could… Dude I need to go to the gym, I have way too much energy right now."

"Just run around a bit." Trent suggested.

"Alright." Caylen began bouncing very violently on the mattress, he hadn't changed position.

Trent burst into hysterics.

"What?" Caylen asked defensively.

"Can ya get off me before you start bouncing?" He laughed.

A light blush crept to Caylen's cheeks and he quickly stopped bouncing and laid down beside Trent.

Trent was still chuckling when he turned to face Caylen. As he rolled over his lip's just slightly brushed Caylen's. Accidentally.

Both of their eyes widened as their faces turned bright red. They were nothing like their on screen characters.

"Sorry." Trent murmured.

A few minutes passed and Caylen didn't respond. It felt like hours until he finally whispered.

"Don't be."

"H-huh?" Trent asked.

"I said, don't be." Caylen said simply.

"W-why?"

"I liked it." Caylen gave a small grin.

He placed a hand on the back of Trent's neck and pulled him in closer until their lips met again.

This time on purpose.

Caylen scrambled to climb back on top of Trent tracing his bottom lip with his tongue. Trent immediately parted his lips and Caylen quickly slipped inside, lightly rubbing their tongues together. Trent groaned as Caylen began grinding on top of him. The grinding turned into dry humping. The bulge in Trent's pants only getting larger with every collision of their hips. Then suddenly there was a hand creeping down his pants.

"Caylen." He gasped as his friend's fingers ghosted over the head of his cock. It felt so good even through the fabric of his boxers.

By now there was a large tent in both men's pants. Caylen slid his hands out of Trent's pants and took his own shirt off. He then reached down and took off Trent's. He slid his fingers back, just under the waistband of Trent's pants, asking for permission with his eyes.

Trent nodded eagerly. Caylen pulled down his pants. Trent sighed of relief as his cock was given a bit more room. He wanted to pull down his boxers too but didn't want to move too fast. Caylen then tore off his own pants, devouring Trent's lips again.

Caylen stopped the kiss and ignored the whimper from the man beneath him. His lips traveled to Trent's ear as he took off Trent's boxers.

"This feel good?" He whispered in a husky voice as he began gently massaging Trent's balls.

A throaty, strangled sounding moan escaped Trent's lips in response.

Caylen smirked as his lips latched onto Trent's neck, sucking hard. His goal was to leave a purple mark, marking Trent officially as his.

He let his fingers run over the head of Trent's cock teasingly. Trent's back arched up into his friend, wanting, no scratch that, NEEDING more.

"Caylen." He moaned, pulling down his boxers. He wasn't going to be the only one getting pleasure. Trent got off the bed and onto his knees on the floor, pulling Caylen to a standing position.

Caylen grinned as he saw what Trent was going to do.

Trent ran his tongue along a protruding vein on Caylen's cock, then across the tip, running in the slit.

He looked up at Caylen, the small grunt of approval telling him to continue. He smirked and put just the head in his mouth, licking small circles around it.

"Trent…" Caylen groaned, "Stop teasing."

"You want me to lick you like a lollipop, Caylen?" Trent asked hotly.

"Mhm." Caylen grunted.

Trent cupped Caylen's balls, gently massaging them with his fingers. His tongue teased the slit a bit more.

"Trent, for the love of god…" Caylen hissed under his breath.

Trent took all of Caylen in his mouth without warning causing a sharp intake of breath from Caylen.

He immediately went to work, bobbing his head of the piece of meat. Sucking, licking, biting. Then finally he swallowed around Caylen knowing it would drive him crazy.

"God, oh, fuck trent." He moaned, eyes lidded.

Trent felt his friend about to cum.

"Ah, ah, ah, not yet." He took his length out of his mouth.

"TRENT." Caylen growled.

"I have something else in mind. You don't wanna waste your cum on my mouth… although I wouldn't mind that either."

Trent stood and laid on the bed, spreading his legs obscenely, eyeing Caylen's very swollen and rock hard member.

Caylen didn't really have the strength to hold out too long but he wanted to tease Trent. He flipped Trent over so he was laying on his stomach.

He ran a single long finger down the crack of Trent's perfectly globed ass. He felt the younger man shiver beneath him.

"Ya want me inside you?" He whispered.

Trent's long hair fanned out as he nodded vigorously.

He gently slid a finger into Trent's hole, causing a small squeal. He placed a light kiss on the nape of his neck, soothing the pain.

"Baby, it's alright." He cooed, adding another finger.

He gently scissored them, stretching Trent's ridiculously tight hole. He knew there would be blood no matter how much he stretched.

"You're so tight, Trent."

"I-I've never done this before." Trent stammered, blushing.

"Oh!" Caylen's eyes widened. "Then, I'm sorry, we don't have to rush. I'm fine waiting, I just got caught up in the momen-"

"I did too. I want to though. I'm gonna do it sometime and it might as well be with you. I know you'll be gentle with me."

Caylen nodded.

"I will. But I'm warning you, it's gonna hurt."

Trent took a deep breath but nodded.

"I know."

Caylen slid down and spread Trent's cheeks open with one hand, letting his tongue flick inside the warm hole.

A loud gasp sounded in his ears as Trent felt his tongue probing him. He chuckled, sending vibrations throughout Trent's lower half.

"C-caylen." He moaned. It felt wonderful, that skilled tongue stretching him. Readying him for more to come.

"Please… need you… in me." He whispered, voice full of ecstasy.

"One more minute." Caylen smirked, pulling his tongue out to answer.

Trent was done with the teasing, he flipped around and pinned Caylen underneath him.

Without warning, he impaled himself roughly on Caylen's rock hard length.

He screamed out in pain, eyes filling with tears, he hadn't expected it to hurt this bad.

"Baby, you should've waited." Caylen cooed.

"T-too late n-now." Trent cried through tears.

Caylen caressed his cheek, turning things back around so he was on top again.

"Just…keep going. I'll be fine." Trent reassured.

Caylen hesitated for a moment, examining Trent's chocolate brown eyes. He saw nothing but trust and honesty. Trent wanted this.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." He whispered before slowly pumping his hips into Trent's tight hole.

"Damn, you're choking me." He groaned.

He got nothing but a small whimper in response, he opened his eyes and was met by Trent's own tear filled ones.

"Sweety, you want to stop?"

Trent shook his head vigorously.

"N-no."

Caylen frowned but continued moving at a bruising pace.

Hearts racing, bodies sweating, hands groping, it hurt like hell but Trent loved every second of it. He'd never felt so… amazing before. Caylen always made him feel wonderful, when they were just talking. When they were just friends. Up until about an hour ago. But this… this was something else. The feel of Caylen buried to the hilt inside of him was driving him crazy and as Caylen stabbed that sweet bundle of nerves deep inside him, it pushed him over the edge, he let out his first scream that was not of pain.

If anyone was eavesdropping at this moment in time, it would only take seconds to figure out what they were doing. There was a mixture of pants, moans, grunts, whimpers, mews and sweet nothings as Caylen rammed into his friend and tag team partner.

"Trent! I think… gonna… c-cum." Caylen panted, unable to form coherent sentences.

"M-me too." Trent nodded vigorously, looking up at Caylen lovingly. Stars danced in his eyes.

He reached down and stroked Trent's cock in time with his hips.

"Caylen!" He screamed, nails digging into Caylen's shoulder blades, holding on for dear life. He felt like Caylen was the only thing keeping him grounded. If he let go he would surely float away.

Hearing Trent say his name like that made Caylen lose it. Stream after sticky stream of the warm substance poured out of him, filling Trent up to the brim. He thrusted once more, sending Trent into a state of pure bliss.

"Oh god!" Trent shouted, as his own cum spurted out, covering Caylen's abs.

Caylen smiled wide as his knees gave out and he collapsed on top of his friend. Both men were panting heavily. Caylen didn't have the energy to pull out so he just rested like that, ball deep in Trent.

"Trent. I… I love you." He panted, pressing his lips to Trent's forehead.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Shit." Both men murmured.

Trent stood up and Caylen's length came out of him with a wet 'plop.' Trent walked over to the door, still undressed and opened it just a crack, sticking just his head through.

"What?" He snapped.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Barreta. You're wanted for an interview for WWE magazine." A rather nervous boy in his teens said. Trent recognized him as one of the new interns.

"Just me?" Was this the big break he'd been waiting for?

"Yes sir."

"Alright." Trent simply closed the door and turned back to the bed. Caylen was beaming at him.

"That's awesome Trent. Go 'head I'll be here when you get back."

"Umm, no way. You think I'm gonna leave to do some boring interview when there is a sexy naked man in my bed? Not gonna happen." Trent smirked, climbing back into the bed and snuggling into Caylen's chest.

All done, please review! : )


End file.
